


Without you I m Nothing

by yuzuru1082



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 人生之中第二次写车。BGM：《Without you I m Nothing》Placebo/David Bowie我努力想写出这首歌的感觉但是我很不成功。我有一颗写肉的心没有写肉的手。PS：此文为代发，账号拥有者非帕西太太





	Without you I m Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> 人生之中第二次写车。  
> BGM：《Without you I m Nothing》Placebo/David Bowie  
> 我努力想写出这首歌的感觉但是我很不成功。我有一颗写肉的心没有写肉的手。
> 
> PS：此文为代发，账号拥有者非帕西太太

Crowley不记得Aziraphale怎么跟他回的家。

他不是那种人，不是男妓，不是金发的应召女郎。他甚至不像个Gay。他进来的时候穿着卡其色大衣，一头雪一样的白发，眼睛是蓝色的。Crowley记得很清楚，因为不是普通的蓝色，是所有的炊烟一齐散尽在夜幕里的蓝色，是灯光落在香槟酒里的蓝色，是Crowley血管里的蓝色，流经心脏之后扩散在每一个细胞里。

Crowley觉得自己在哪里见过他。

他想不出那个确切的地方，兴许是在梦里，兴许是在嗑了致幻剂之后的视网膜里。总之这家伙在他脑子里那团缠作一团神经的不知哪根末梢，一突一突地搏动过，现在或者曾经，或者很久之后。

那是个酒吧，酒吧坐落在脏话一样的夜晚里，酒吧里的乐队正在唱大卫鲍伊的歌——Crowley知道那首歌，叫《天鹅绒金矿》。You make me act real gone，乐队主唱口齿不甚清楚，I had to ravish your capsule suck you dry。真他妈的有道理，坐在酒吧里的红发男人想，抽了口烟。路灯像是天上的月亮，闪亮亮地浸泡在人行道的水洼里，这是七十年代。

Crowley拿着一杯香槟站起来，往前走了几步，说：

“真他妈的热，是不是？”

噢，这家伙不戴墨镜，Crowley想，真糟糕。他觉得自己就像个在森林里走路的，倒霉透顶的家伙，拐着支猎枪，不知下一步该干啥。他什么都看不见，他只能看见那对蓝眼睛，他妈的简直就像照着他的软肋生的，他觉得心脏像被人用针挑筋似的发疼。

“Crowley。”

“Crowley？”

“我叫Crowley，”年轻人说，几乎叹了口气。他无法形容此时自己的口气，像喝醉了，又不像。“喝一杯吗？我想我该…”

“Aziraphale。”

白发青年有些腼腆地笑了一下，怔了Crowley一怔。

“好的，Aziraphale。你喝香槟吗？”

他不知道这之后Aziraphale是不是清醒的或者他自己是不是清醒的。他只记得蓝色眼睛，蓝色眼睛和白色鬈发，融在黏糊糊像油漆一样要滴下来的夜里。Aziraphale把眼睛闭起来的时候像个天使，特别是他还站在路灯底下，睫毛颤颤地托着白色的光晕。Crowley抓着他的肩膀，手掌心压着肩胛骨的轮廓，觉得自己正在活生生地坠入一个梦境，边坠落边撕扯着什么东西。

他不知道是Aziraphale先靠进来的还是他先搂紧的Aziraphale，总之天使蹭在他耳边跟他讲话，他的整个身体都缩在他的怀里，他的心脏有温度，Crowley几乎不知道该用什么力度去拥抱。

“你和男人做过吗？”

Crowley沉默了片刻。“你猜。”最后他回答，扯着嘴角。“或者你可以装着不知道你刚刚去的是什么地方。”

Aziraphale在他怀里抗议着挣扎了一下。Crowley没忍住轻轻笑了，虽然他笑的时候跟地狱在嘲笑世人一样。

“你大几？”

“二。”

“嗯。”

“怎么？”

“我也大二。”

Crowley盯着Aziraphale的脸看了一会儿，从口袋里掏出烟盒，用自己嘴里那根烟头燃烧的火星点了一根新的，指尖绕着玩了一会儿之后轻轻放进眼前的人嫩红的双唇间，立马被呛了出来。

“我不抽烟。”

Aziraphale皱起眉头。他会被Crowley归成了无生趣的一类人，如果他没有那对眼睛的话，但是他有。

“这是个邀请？”

“你同意吗？”

Crowley笑了。Aziraphale把脸别过去。就着路灯，他看见那个轮廓顿了一下，而后严肃地，几乎不可见地点了点头。然后又加了一句。

“同意。”

这是一夜情。Crowley清楚得很，也很熟悉，就跟以前的千千万万次一样。所有人都会，说不定Aziraphale这个奇怪的名字都是假的。他还没来得及教他该怎么做，天使就学着那些姑娘的样子，拘谨地爬上了Crowley的大腿，像个处女般紧张地发抖，眼睫毛轻轻地颤抖着。

他很美。

这是真的。

Crowley总是和酒吧里最漂亮最招人喜欢的金发女孩子回家。很红的口红，还有眼线。和那种嚣张的美不同，Aziraphale就像一团清晨的阳光，站在窗帘后边，光着脚踝，不知所措地裸露着苍白的肩胛和脊背。他很显然紧张地不知道该怎么做，看着Crowley的眼神有点怯生生，双腿分开在跪红发男人腰侧。

“吻我。”

Crowley命令道。言简意赅。

他摘下自己的墨镜，丢到一边，一对琥珀色的眼睛在黑暗里像发烫的黄金。

这总没错，所有的性爱都从一个吻开始——明明那只是一个吻，一个毫无侵略性，甚至是温柔的吻。

Aziraphale看上去没怎么接过吻。他犹豫了一下，往前探着伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔Crowley的双唇，随即被Crowley紧拥住腰肢堵住了呼吸。接吻的一瞬间Crowley看见了那对蓝眼睛——怪不得他有这样的嘴唇，柔软，湿润，下意识地抿着。多适合接吻。他的吻应该温柔如梦，应该像十二月伦敦纷纷扬扬的大雪。应该闭上眼睛，搂着后颈，下颔蹭着围巾这么吻上去。

操他妈的，上帝。Crowley想，要不是那家伙一看就没有经验，要是换了别人，他简直恨不得直接把硬的发疼的老二塞他小巧湿润的口里。

接吻的间隙Crowley帮Aziraphale扯下领带和裤子，没控制力度揪坏了两颗衬衫纽扣，天使脖颈中央一道阴影像水一样淌下去，顺着恶魔的手指逐渐下滑到平时谁也没碰触过的地方。那种触摸对天使来说大概少有，或者根本没有过。Aziraphale压抑着喉头低低的喘息声，半是忍不住半是难为情地把脑袋埋在红发男人胸前，几撮鬈毛蹭着Crowley的脸颊痒痒的，任由着身下的男人手上去抚摸环在腰间的腿。

像头小鹿。

Crowley想。

他不知道为什么会自己想起这个，因为天使其实不算太瘦，或许是因为Aziraphale纯粹的蓝眼睛，纯粹如同香槟星，引诱着猎人弯弓搭箭将它一箭射穿心脏。

引诱着Crowley直起身子，深受一颗一颗把剩下的扣子解开，品味大麻似的细细摩挲过在灯光下不甚明朗的肌肤。恶魔感觉到一种侵犯处女地的刺激。淡粉色的乳头被手指抚弄过，像被种过烟草的土地一样发红肿胀，指甲轻压一下充血的地方，Aziraphale就哽咽似的低声喘息一下，明明耳垂没被舔咬过，可Crowley还是觉得那地方发痒发痛。

他几乎忘了床头柜里头还有润滑剂这号玩意儿。想起来的时候咬了下嘴唇。

“你会吗？”

“我…”

“不会的话我来。”

这话像是激怒了天使。他瞪了身下人一眼，不由分说自己拿过了那管透明的液体。像个被质疑了能力的少年吉他手。

“转过去。”

简单的命令。

“好。”

Crowley有些好笑地服从命令，擦开打火机点了支万宝路咬进嘴里。身后的人扭开盖子，挤出液体。不一会，他听见细微的粘稠的水声，那是Aziraphale在用手指进出自己，他一声不吭，当然了，天使有他的自尊心。然后，皮肤摩擦床单的声音，唇隙间细碎的喘息。最后是天使开始紊乱，找不到方向的呼吸。

“上帝。”

Aziraphale没忍住，迷乱着呻吟着叫了一声。

上帝，这称呼真他妈的亲切。Crowley吐口烟。他很早之前就把基督教当成傻逼玩意儿。他不知道Aziraphale信不信这东西——如果信的话，那他就一定是那种每个星期日按时去教堂做礼拜的天主教男孩儿。他的蓝眼睛告诉Crowley他是那样的人，他是教堂里对彩色玻璃，是管风琴最高最优美的音符。他做起下流的勾当会追悔莫及，跪下颤抖求主宽恕他。

如果是Crowley这样对基督大不敬的家伙，看见Aziraphale则会有种冲动：要在最教堂后排的椅子下面，吻他，狠狠侵犯他到浑身发抖着哭泣还不能出声。

“他妈的。”

Crowley对着黑暗沉默了一会儿，狠狠骂了一句。而后回过头去。

他看见Aziraphale忙着收拾自己。天使白皙的手指，连同嫩粉色的指甲，就着大量的湿滑液体进出被浸泡的反光的红色内里。他蓝色的眼角泛光，泪光，一只手挡着脸庞半边，咬着手背压抑呻吟。

操他妈的。

Crowley觉察到一丝失控的危险，但他决定任由这种情绪发展下去——说不定这是这家伙故意演给自己看的，本质上Aziraphale，这个从月亮上掉下来的孩子，这个天使一样的家伙就是个彻头彻尾的男妓或者骚货也说不定。

他悄悄俯下身，就顺着他进出被玩得通红的后穴里又滑进了一根手指，而后抬起头玩味着天使脸上讶异与痛苦交杂的表情。

“Aziraphale。”

Crowley压低了嗓音，像降调的贝斯。这之前他从不在床上叫床伴的名字。

“我没见过你这样的。”

说完Crowley压覆上那人的身躯，一个接一个的吻蹭在了天使的脸颊和柔软的白色头发里。Aziraphale吓得整个人一哆嗦，将手指拔出来攥成拳头手臂缩在胸前。恶魔正好替他做接下来的工作。床伴的后穴仍然紧紧咬着他的手指，舔过每个关节。Crowley一边继续吻着他的全身上下，另一只手从他的腰侧划过一路滑到胯部，在细腻的臀肉上掐了一把又抚摸到大腿根部，指尖绕上一堆黏腻湿润。往下按的时候，当然顺带拉出了一声喘息。

“Crowley。”

噢，第一回。像个孩子。Crowley想。天使的眼睛像蓝的个孩子，做爱时的反应也像个孩子。却又色情的要命。比Crowley的此前的任何一个床伴都要容易挑起性欲。

他身子依旧紧绷，但诚实的小穴已经开始不自觉地吸吮讨好着恶魔的手指，Crowley不由得忍不住用另一只手摸上了Aziraphale的下巴，指头伸进去卷着天使柔软的舌头。恶魔不知道Aziraphale从何而来，又要到哪里去。恶魔只知道他今天在酒吧里碰见了这么一号人，他从没见过却又真他妈的熟悉。天使接近了他，他就抓住了，简直就像再利用男孩的网抓住星星。Crowley凑近那对蓝色的眼睛，简直像在亲吻童话，亲吻天使翅膀上的羽毛，亲吻该死的大麻点燃时擦出的火花，亲吻自杀前用口红写在玻璃上的字。

“噢，”Crowley俯在他耳边，几近玩笑地舔了舔发红发烫的耳尖，轻轻叹了一声，

“天使。我不知道为什么，但你就是个天使。”

“天使…”

“我是个恶魔，Aziraphale。”

红发男人笑了，伸出手，几乎是疼惜地揉了揉那头白发。

接着——就像夕阳炸开染红蓝天，Crowley想，墨水滴进清澈的水里——他甚至没跟身下的人讲一声，就用力操了进去。细嫩紧致的软肉霎时包裹了发烫的阴茎，恶魔满足的喘了出声。操进一个未经人事的后穴简直等同于破处，肠肉咬得你的阴茎动弹不得，Crowley手滑过身下人落到后颈的白色软发，抚着抽噎得一抽一抽的脊背，掌心覆压着棱角和缓的肩胛骨。

操，这就像和天使做爱，负罪偷欢。既心中不忍又施虐狂欢。这就像恶魔堕落之前，全身浸泡在黑暗的沼池里，眼睛里映着一丝光明。Crowley听着身下逐渐抑制不住的喘息，觉得全身上下每一个毛孔都无比清醒地被灌了一口威士忌，最烈的那种。

Crowley。Crowley。你他妈的，你个恶魔——

“瞧瞧，你总算知道你让什么人带你回来了。”

被叫成恶魔的家伙调笑道。

Aziraphale把脸埋在床单里，身后的人看不见他的表情。某种程度上这家伙真是Crowley见过的最糟糕的床伴，因为天使给他一种单方面强奸的罪恶感——但是管他呢，Crowley就好这个。他抓住Aziraphale随着动作激烈抽插晃动的阴茎，硬了又软的家伙。恶魔只是想猥亵他全身能摸到的所有敏感，然后把他刺激成一滩因为快感而恐惧的羔羊，无知地被献祭的可怜牺牲品。给上帝或者撒旦？不，都不是。应该是给Crowley。

因为他很漂亮。独一无二。

恶魔将吻落在那头白色的鬈发里，还有那对蓝色的眼睛上。这句话是真心的，下意识的，一切都是下意识的，包括胯部撞上柔软的臀肉，汗液粘着大腿内侧细腻的皮肤。Aziraphale完全无法控制自己的喘息声，把脑袋埋进臂弯里，一声一声闷哼着，腰肢不由自主地向后迎送。这是个梦境，Crowley在蹂躏一个梦境。他把这个梦境据为己有，用一个晚上的时间。他按着天使的手指间隙，胸膛贴上身下的脊背，不知道是汗液还是体液黏着无法轻易撕开。他听见两颗心脏在剧烈地跳动，他揽过身边的人，让一颗贴上另一颗。让那头湿发贴在自己脖颈深处。

“Aziraphale。”

他等着怀中人喘息平稳下来，又叫了一声他的名字。没忍住攥紧他的指尖。

“Aziraphale。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 烂尾了，每次都这样的啦。
> 
> 艹，找到一首神仙歌叫Sweet Prince，也挺配这篇。好像盾冬的人知道，毕阿姨太神仙了，我无话可说。


End file.
